hello
by truthlieslovestars
Summary: and goodbye./ She'd never know how to say goodbye, because she'd just end up saying hello again./ namora at first, namixas as main pairing./ oneshot


_...~she'll never know how to say goodbye..._

"So this is it then." said a pale blonde woman in her early twenties, her blue eyes sparkling with sadness. It was late winter, in late January, and everyone knew spring was around the corner.

A brunette nodded sadly. He had two suitcases with him, and he was a suit, with a blue tie, one that she had given him, many ago. "I wish I'd spent more time with you, if I knew this had been coming." He caressed her cheek lightly.

"Enough, Sora." She removed his soft, gentle handle hand, from her cheek, and said, "You ever think..."

"We'll meet again?" finished the man named Sora softly. He chuckled.

Naminé looked away, blushing. "Hey. It's a thought." He looked at the fading blue sky. How he would miss this town, with it's amazing sunsets, quiet and lazy atmosphere. And Namine. She was just so perfect here. He couldn't ask to bring her along with him, it wasn't right.

"Promise?" He held out a pinkie finger.

"Promise." A sad smile graced her features, with teary blue eyes, threatening to spill. She held out her pinkie finger, and they both grasped each other's pinkie finger.

"That's my train," he said, looking at the metallic black and white train.

" I-" His words caught in his throat.

"See you later."

* * *

><p>She couldn't bare to stay there any longer, and she hailed a taxi to the nearest coffee shop. Hauling herself in, she looked outside. The once beautiful sunset was fading, and darkness would surely take it's place. "Hey Naminé!" said a cheerful voice from inside the shop, catching her attention. Xion smiled and said, "What do you want?"<p>

Smiling a bit at her best friend, she said, "Hot chocolate, please." Xion smiled sadly for a second, swiping her credit card, and said, "He's gone, isn't he." Naminé nodded, sighing. "It's okay. One sec." Waiting for a few seconds, she got her hot chocolate, and sat down looking outside. The twilight was fading, the dark night sky coming to take it's place. A young man with spiky blond hair entered the café. "Oh. Hey Roxas!" He took out his wallet and said, "Hey Xion. How's your day?" Ruffling her hair, chuckling a bit.

Naminé stopped and listened. It almost sounded like Sora's chuckle.

"Screw you, Roxas. Just because I'm your little si-oh wait. Can you do me a favor?" Naminé didn't notice Xion looking at her, distracted by the sky, and it's fading color. "Why?"

"Because, she's just a po-you know what? Just do it, and I'll give you a free week of drinks."

"Bastard child," he muttered, while Xion rolled her eyes, handing him his drink.

"Just work your magic."

Rolling his eyes, he walked over to her and said, "Is this seat taken?" Naminé looked at him and murmured, "No." She took a second glance at him and saw his golden locks, his bright blue eyes, and his cute little nose. She turned her head sideways at him curiously and said, "You kinda look like a friend of mine." Roxas raised an eyebrow, and said, "Really? Who?"

Naminé smiled. "No one in particular."

"I'm Roxas."

"Naminé."

* * *

><p>Sora couldn't bear to see her unhappy. He just couldn't. And so, he had made sure that someone would keep her happy.<p>

"Roxas, you know what to do."

"Wait, where am I supposed to go?"

"To Café Sollus. Naminé and I used to go there all the time. She's bound to be there."

"What if she's not?"

"She'll eventually go there. Just go there around dusk everyday."

"See you later, Sora."

"Probably not, Roxas. But, remember, you made a promise."

He had hung up. Sora hoped that Naminé would be happy with him, someone who would stay.

* * *

><p>Roxas was nicer than she expected, almost as nice as Sora. He had this kind of charm that made her smile, even after Sora, thought Naminé, walking along with Roxas to the park.<p>

"I'm not interested in a relationship, you know." Naminé said, licking her sea-salt ice cream.

"I know. It's not in your eyes." smiled Roxas, not bothered at all.

Naminé smiled. She like having someone like Sora to keep her company, who wasn't bothered at all that she wasn't interested in him. But he also reminded her of Sora. And all the good times they had together.

"Wanna go on the swings?" smirked Roxas, almost childishly.

Playing along, she cheerfully said, "Of course. I _love_ the swing!" Roxas dropping his half-finished ice cream bar in the trash, chased Naminé to the swings, with Naminé giggling in an inane way, laughing as the blond haired boy pushed her higher and higher.

Naminé loved to go on the swings, in reality. It reminded her of Sora, who had first seen her swinging silently on the swings, watching children play and cry.

"Naminé! I'm outta breath, gimme a break." smiled Roxas, sitting down in the sand, while Naminé stuck out her tongue.

Happy days. It reminded her of Sora.

* * *

><p>Sad days. It reminded her of Sora.<p>

She was crying, in her apartment, because she had not been accepted into a prodigious art school, which had the best artists draw and paint everyday.

Roxas, who had become her best friend after weeks of fun was calling, and texting her, trying to reach out to her. Finally, the doorbell had rung, and Naminé let her blond friend hug her. "What's wrong?"he asked, handing her a tissue.

She spilled out her sadness of not being accepted into the school, and Roxas started to laugh wildly. "There's only one explanation! They're stupid! They're just too stuck up to see that you're amazing." Naminé smiled, and hugged him, and said, "You're the best, Roxas."

And he said oh so cockily, "I know."

* * *

><p>Winter came quickly, and Naminé's birthday was approaching. Naminé had been invited to snowball fights with Roxas, (who always won...) and have a nice jolly good dinner with Roxas's family every now and then. Roxas was living with his family because his apartment building had been burned down by a drunk fool who had tried to cook. Naminé's own parents had divorced, and her mom was currently at a re-hab center.<p>

"Hey! Naminé!" yelled Roxas, walking down the sidewalk to get near her.

"Oh. Hey Roxas." smiled the blonde haired girl, slowing down her pace.

He handed her a small black box, with a silvery grey ribbon on it. "You shouldn't have." murmured Naminé, looking at the black and white bracelet inside, with designs of hearts and strange stars on it.

Smiling, Roxas said, "Happy Birthday, Naminé."

Naminé, who had said long ago that she wasn't interested in a relationship, couldn't help but press her lips to his, and they both laughed and had a jolly good time at dinner with Roxas's family.

* * *

><p>It was the one year anniversary of Sora leaving Twilight Town. Naminé was back in Café Sollus and had ordered the same thing she'd ordered one year ago. Hot chocolate. Roxas had tagged along, as today was also the first day they had met. Business was booming, as many customers looked for places to sit and hot things to drink.<p>

Naminé was looking outside at the distant train station. Roxas was sitting across from her, and finally said, "What are you looking at?" Naminé snapped back to reality, and said, "Nothing. Just outside." Secretly, Roxas knew, but wouldn't reveal his knowing of Sora's existence.

Naminé looked almost melancholic as she drank her hot chocolate, still looking at the distant train station.

Suddenly, she spoke.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Hmm, Nami?"

"Does...the name, Sora Nodikai mean anything to you?"

And for a second, Roxas thought it was over. That she knew everything, that Sora had sent him to her, that this was a set-up, and that he didn't really love her, (he really did love her), and that she was angry. Only for a second. Roxas, putting on a confused face, replied,

"Who?"

_...~because she'll just end up saying hello again.~_

**_a/n: plz review if you're going to favorite. it's infuriating._**

**_Drop a review?_**

**_Throw a PM my way?_**

**_'till the next time._**


End file.
